Sick Revelations
by Chaotica
Summary: Sickness and Squee.....(I put it back up cause the last version didn't seem to want to exist.)


A/N: this was part of a guild contest on NeoPets. Yes I play NeoPets and I'm good damn it! If you do too and want a good guild look up 'JTHM'! And if you don't play NeoPets look at it...You know you want to...the pets command you!  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah...boring shit...stupid stuff...yeesh...  
  
Sick Revelations  
  
Todd was a little boy. Just a small now eleven-year-old child with a young face and wide eyes that held only slowly dissolving innocence.  
A boy who happened to be faced daily with hideous monstrosities that not even the devil himself would impose on, oh say, Hitler.  
But alas the devil does not control all things. He's said it himself.  
So day after day poor little Todd, or Squee, depending on who you are, went out into the harsh cruel world only to have the smarts scared out of his skull. He would get up with both eyes wide open and darting about the room. Clutching his more than worn out teddy bear Shmee under one arm he would tip the bear over the edge of the bed.  
Even in broad day light monsters would grab his ankles. It was scary.  
When Shmee declared the coast was clear Todd would hop off the bed looking like a rabbit afraid that the trees were going to eat it. Which also almost happened one time.  
Todd then goes to his closet and reaches for the knob. After a heart stopping moment he flings it open hurling himself away from immediate attacks, landing on Shmee of course.  
On the days when nothing happens he timidly gets his clothes and gets dressed. He was particularly fond of a shirt with a sad frowny face on the front with the words 'HAPPY!' over the top of it. He wasn't sure why though.  
Eventually he would open his bedroom door and let Shmee peek into the hall. When the teddy bear said that it was okay once more he ventured out.  
His parents were usually still in bed when Todd woke up. Or they were still 'away on a trip'. Either way Todd had to make his own breakfast.  
The bottom of the house had very few instances of terror. Save the times when Grandpa Hatey was in the house, it was fairly safe.  
He ambled to the kitchen on a day that had been thus far un interrupted by monsters or dangers. He was beginning to worry.  
His first tingling of fear came when he heard someone rummaging in the fridge as he was about to step into the kitchen. This was a bad sign. It could be a slime-dripping alien out to steal his eyeballs or worse, his parents.  
He let Shmee look into the kitchen first. But the bear couldn't see anything. So Todd looked in too taking a step or two into the open.  
Whatever it was it was well hidden by the fridge door. It could be the scary neighbor man.  
Todd considered just running back to his room when the fridge shut.  
And there, holding a package of weenie dogs and a bottle of mustard was a little doll on bladed legs.  
Todd blinked. This was...different.  
The little doll had screws for eyes and deep reddish purple hair. It looked like whoever had made it had been a sick individual.  
It sort of stared back at him its little screw eyes twisting to make it look strangely puzzled. "Who the hell are you?" It demanded dropping the stuff in its arms.  
Todds eyes widened at the sight of the hundreds of long sharp teeth.  
She, now that Todd recognized the pigtails and dress, skittered forward startling the boy backwards. "Well come on, I asked you a question damn it."  
"I, I." Poor Todd's defense mechanism was about to kick in and he was about to bolt. But Shmee stepped in.  
Sickness glared at the teddy bear. "Oh, I see, a Waste lock. How original." She then picked up the weenie dogs and mustard and climbed up into a chair where some other food things were waiting.  
Todd listened intently to Shmee then got in a chair across from the doll. Shmee told Todd the dolls' name and that she lies like a dirty...well I can't say that word. It's mean.  
He watched as the doll started to make a sandwich. The bread was from the loaf that was three months too old and the rest was things left in the fridge too long. Except for the weenie dogs, those were new.  
Todd really didn't know what to make of this. He had a vicious looking doll making a hideous sandwich in his kitchen. And he wasn't scared.  
"So you're the next one huh?" Sickness asked throwing what looked like a green pork chop on the sandwich.  
"Next one?"  
"Oh that's right. You're not supposed to know." Her eyes, screws, whatever, tilted into an evil look. "I can't believe your little sponge didn't tell you. That's kind of mean of him."  
Todd looked at his bear. "Tell me what Shmee?"  
Shmee radiated his disdain for the mind-stealing wretch and told Todd it wasn't important.  
"Not important?" Sickness feigned disbelief. "This is the boys future you're talking about! And it looks so much like a friend of a friends." She started on the sandwich dripping disgusting slimes all over the table. "Food, it's been so long."  
She suddenly perked up and turned to Shmee. "How did I get here? Oh, that's simple, I got another host. A purse-snatcher stole my eyes from my first one and well. He listened a little better. And now think I'll set my sights elsewhere."  
Todd actually felt Shmee twitch.  
Sickness huffed. "That's outrageously insulting!" She clamored onto the table knocking over her food. Her bladed feet made marks on the wood. "Come on you withered old absorber. Tell the boy the truth." There was a snake-like hiss in her already dripping voice.  
"Tell me what?" Todd asked feeling the fear rise. This may be different but it had just reached the level for 'danger'.  
Shmee told Todd once more that it didn't matter.  
"Not matter! You targeted a waste lock the last time and found out just how good it was to feed off them." Sickness growled. "You not only take the terrors away from him but you draw them from others as well. But in order to use them they have to go through your host."  
Shmee twitched again.  
"How dare you call me that!" Sickness screeched.  
Todd turned Shmee over in his hands so he could see the bear's vacant eyes. "Is she telling the truth?" The bear didn't speak Todd shook him. "Tell me!"  
"See, he's keeping it from you. He's too lazy to actually work away from you. He'd rather wait till you die or become like his last host." Sickness said, she totally ignored the sloppy food that was oozing its way off the table.  
Todd put Shmee on the table, his breathing a bit labored. "Die? Last host?" He looked at Sickness. "Who was the last host?"  
"Oh you know him well." Sickness said straightening herself as much as she could without rupturing a stitch. "He lives next door."  
To Todd the room seemed suddenly darker. Like night had fallen outside and all that remained to light the place was a single yellow lamp.  
Next door...  
Next door was the horror that was the neighbor man. The horrifying creature that saved Todd, that helped him, that...was...him.  
"No!" He shoved Shmee over and got out of the chair. The bear seemed to bounce off the tabletop and sat back up speaking too Todd carefully.  
"What do you mean he was an accident!?" Todd yelled. He knew by now his parents weren't home, not that he cared. "He's crazy."  
"You all go crazy Waste Lock." Sickness said climbing like a spider off the table and towards Todd. "But the Trauma Sponge increases the rate. He MADE Johnny what he is. The poor wretch can't remember anything because the damage that one did." She pointed accusingly towards Shmee.  
"I don't want to be like him." Todd whimpered.  
"You don't have to be if you don't want to. Sever your ties with the bear and allow me in. I can help you." Sickness said setting the screws of her eyes to look 'concerned.  
Shmee only stared forward, the light sliding strangely over blank eyes.  
"Shut up! You've done your damage! Let the boy have a chance!" Sickness shouted at him before turning to poor traumatized Squee. "Listen to me."  
Todd looked from one creature to the next.  
"Burn the bear and join with me." She pulled a lighter from seemingly nowhere. "I can help you Todd."  
Todd, she called him Todd. Shmee called him Squee.  
He took the lighter.  
Shmee spoke frantically to the boy as he approached.  
Shmee could already feel the other creature invading his slot in Squees' mind. A slow hissing chant that was her voice echoing inside where only his should be heard.   
Todd stared down with wide eyes at Shmee who sat motionless on the table. He flicked the lighter on.  
***  
Todd Casil lay on his bedroom floor coloring away at a drawing he'd done. He hummed idly in the kind of way a child does when they're waiting for something. Something very important.  
He remembered for a moment that Sickness had said he didn't have to become like Johnny if he didn't want to.  
If he didn't want to.  
A pair of kitchen knives were set carefully on the floor by him. He knew exactly where to put them.  
He looked up on his desk were a small doll with folded blade legs sat. A wide toothy grin plastered across her still face.  
Down in the kitchen ill smelling ashes stirred on the black-scarred tabletop as the back door was opened and a pair of adults came in.  
Todd was a little boy. Just a small now eleven-year-old child with a young face and wide eyes that held only slowly approaching madness.  
  
End 


End file.
